


They (We) who mend (her) my heart

by TheFearlessArmy



Series: Heart Pieces [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - SpiritTale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Cuz u know?, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, G is a charming bastard-, Hahaha no one is ever happy, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It did in my head though, It gets sadder before it gets happier, Jerkberry, Ok that doesn't make sense-, Past Relationship(s), Reverse Harem, Side Story, Swap brothers become jerk brothers, The jerk bois, The weird bois, This are the many reasons why I shouldn't tag, Underswap? More like jerkswap-, We have the charming bois, What Is Happiness?, and the sad ones, fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy
Summary: Didn't you love me? Didn't you care? Why are you realizing everything after you ruined it?---You had your chance, Now it's time for ours.





	1. Freedom to you, Heartbeak to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those words kept flowing and flowing as you rushed throught the flight of stairs, Tears were still streaming as You slowly got into you room. The heavy feeling in your heart (and soul) worsen ten fold. Before you knew it you crashed, laying on the floor as you sobbed. Gripping on your dress where your heart was suppose to be as you just cried your heart out.
> 
> Make it stop
> 
> Please it stop
> 
> It hurts so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah- It broke me :')

Was it wrong to feel utter bliss? The happiness You felt was overwhelming but not unwelcomed. The relationship that blossomed between you and Sans had been a great thing for you. ( ~~ _ **You just wished he asked you out when you weren't in your most vulnrable moment**_~~ ). The once depression thoughts never touched you for quite sometimes, only speaking of unbelievable insecurities.

Like him just pitying you but you knew Sans wasn't that kind of monster, actually no monster was like that. All were filled with honesty and love and you just....You were glad they exist and that the world was giving them a benefit of a doubt and let them live in peace on the surface. You would have hated to meet in less happy situations ( ~~ _ **despite the first even meeting to actually be bad**_~~ ). He was your anchor and happiness and you loved him very much.

-

It was the anniversary, You were bouncing with joy, excited to have a nice night alone in the house with just him! Not that you minded Papyrus' company, he was such a sweetheart and you loved the younger skeleton brother to bits! But this was a special day, You had done almost everything with Sans, first date, first kiss (on both the cheek and lips), and first i love you's! You thought it was high time to give something precious to you for him.

You wanted to soulbond with him, give your soul to his. You had studied monster culture thanks to Toriel and that you were excited to put your complete trust to him. You rushed to the kitchen, ready to start the dish for this special day. You weren't an A+ class chef but you can make a pretty amazing meal if you put your mind into it. Of course, With the help of your magic you could make cooking time ten times faster!

The sound of a knife colliding with the chopping board filled the room as well as you humming. If anyone else was in this house, they could have felt the joy and love radiating from you. You pulled out some ketchup from the cupboards, smiling softly as you held the condiment. It had heavily reminded you of Sans, The way you snuggle into him and just smell Grillby's food, his weird love for ketchup and also a weird snow smell that seem to never leave his jacket.

You loved his puns and sometimes made your own, Putting the ketchup on the counter, You chuckled at the memory of when you first saw him gulp down the bottle of ketchup.

* * *

_" **So this is grillby's?** " You asked curiously, the monster regulars all greeted the short skeleton beside you as it gave you a faint idea that Sans was a regular in this place. " **Yep, good ol' grilbz** " He grinned. You smiled back to the monster. " **It has the best burgers and fries** " He said. " **I'll be the judge of that** " You said chuckling as you two sat down._

_Your eyes widen to see a fire monster, on intinct you grabbed your left hand, your eyes narrowing as you look at his expression...or tried to, His fire seem to crackle even more, as if he was sudden at the reaction. " **S-sorry....personal truama..** " You mumbled, He crackled again softly in understanding. " **Hey grillbz, two of the usual** " Sans said, Grillby nodded before he headed at the back. You sense Sans' skeletal hand on your shoulder._

_Looking at him...at his concern eye sockets it made you feel guilty. " **Sorry** " You mumbled " **You say sorry alot kiddo** " He joked..." **It's ok, I should've warned ya** " He said. You sigh guiltily. " **I'm still sorry** " With a stubborn tone as you pouted, a blush dusted on your cheek as Sans chuckled again._

_Grillby came back soon after, two trays of the same meal, it consisted of a small tray of fries, a burger with some water...welll the first tray did the second one had a big bottle of ketchup on it. Looking puzzled, you shrugged it off as a weird Sans thing. " **Thank you** " you said softly as the tray was put down, Grillby nodded before he went off to serve another costumer._

_You looked at Sans, only for your eyes to widen as he took the ketchup and gulped some of it like it was one casual drink. Your mouth was slightly open as you look at him in a confused and disgusted look. He chuckled at it, " **You got a lot to ketchup on** " he winked, You let out a bleb, " **Booo- that's weak** " You said. He shrugged as he drank it again " **Tough crowd** " he mumbled making you giggle._

* * *

Time had past as it had passed to 7:00 pm already. You started cooking around 6 or 5 for a head start. You gazed proudly at your work with a soft smile and a huff of the chest. You look at your morning clothes which was sans shirt and jogging pants. You lifted the shirt to inhale the scent. You smiled softly as your heart felt all giddy and warm.

Practically skipping up the stairs as you entered your room with a bang. Going through your wardrobe for anything casual yet formal. Your fingers glaze on your sister's blue dress, a cute sundress with four little buttons. A simple white flower design sewed to it. You gazed at it with warmth.

She wasn't the best sister but she tried. Taking the sundress out of the closet with care, you placed it in front of you, looking straight to the body size mirror.

Nodding in satisfaction, you layed down the dress as you went to the bathroom to wash your face so you could apply some make-up. You wanted this day to be special ( ~~ _ **even thought everyday with him was special-**_~~ )

\--

He came home smelling like grillby's again. It made you pout a little but wasn't bothered to much. " _ **Sans! Just in time!**_ " You said with a bright smile, he waved back with a chuckle. Your smile faltered at it, it seems like something's bothering him. ( ~~ _ **Bad day at work maybe?**_~~ ) " **is there something wrong?** " You asked as you approached him.

He looked hesitant abit but he nodded eventually. You wonder what was wrong, how could he be sad at such a special day? You shook off that thought though. Sans was allowed to have a bad day, wether today was a special one or not. Sometimes life just isn't nice to some individuals. You had a heavy frown seeing his face look grim. " **K-kiddo...I think we should talk** " Oh- Kiddo..Something was very wrong and this talk was _**VERY**_ serious. He never called you kiddo or your first name, he had cute pet names to you like babe, cutie or velvet ( ~~ _ **he says it's because you blush so much**_~~ ).

" _ **O-of course**_ " You said as Sans led you to the living room. Sitting on the black couch, your back leaning on the two hand made cushions you made. You knew that he knew that you were nervous- You weren't making so much eye contact and you were fidgeting. You tried not to- But this situation was giving you tons of red flags. Like those movies where the guy breaks up with the girl because it wasn't "working out".

" **Look kiddo, you know I love you right?"** He spoke, You nodded. You were abit confuse with that statement, even if Sans didn't speak in I love you's alot, you know deep in your soul that he loves you. There wasn't anything stopping you from believing that. " **You know there are different types of love right? Sibling love, family love, love love even just friendship love** " You didn't like where this was going- you didn't like how you think this will end.

Why was he rambling, why can't you relax? ( ~~ _ **You're being so dramatic**_~~ ) You didn't notice you were sweating but you did notice that Sans touched your hand. You couldn't help but tense up. Why is he acting like this? Why are YOU acting like this? This was suppose to be a special day- " **What I'm saying is kiddo..I think we should break up...the kind of love I feel doesn't...It doesn't suit the kind of love you feel** " It's as if your world came crushing down. Your mind going on a frenzy as many voices screamed inside. But one only really caught your interest

 **He was just _joking_** \- He always jokes ( ~~ _ **But this was going to far**_~~ ). " _ **t-that wasn't a very funny j-joke but haha y-you got me**_ " You chuckled, you blinked alot, trying to stop the tears as your eyes felt hot. ( ~~ _ **Don't cry-**_~~ ) " **I'm serious (Y/n)....I don't think this will work, I tried really. I tried to love you the same way you do with me but I CAN'T...I just can't, You're a great woman (Y/n) but I just don't feel like this is working out** " ( ~~ _ **Don't cRY-**_~~ ) " **For 2 years I tried to see if I could but it's just impossible. You're just a friend...A really close friend** " ( ~~ _ **You're crying**_~~ ).

You stood up,( ~~ _ **Why are you so weak**_~~ ) " _ **T-that's fine**_ " You spoke, you felt disgusted when you felt your tone quiver. You have to hold strong as you gave the monster a smile. ( ~~ _ **It** **burns**_~~ ) Your heart pump loudly, you didn't have to put a hand on top of it to feel it. " _ **D-do you want to eat? Anything at all? I..I cooked and uh today was a special day-**_ " ( ~~ _ **Yeah...WAS**_~~ ) " _ **It's our three year anniversary**_ " ( ~~ _ **Was**_~~ ) You let out a watery laugh, you wanted to grip your heart so bad. It felt unbearable, the fact he never loved you....It hurts so bad. " _ **I got so u-used to this...b-but don't worry**_ " You wiped your tears away, but they kept falling.

~~_**It hurts so much** _ ~~

" _ **Y-you and Papyrus w-won't be k-kicked out haha**_ " You waved both of your hands, He might have that guilty look thinking he's gonna get thrown out because of this silly break up. You wouldn't do that, you love them so much ( ~~ _ **you love SANS too much**_~~) to do that

~~_**Please make this pain stop** _ ~~

" _ **Y-you guys are s-still my family, e-even if you don't love me like** **THAT**_ " You're eyes narrowed with a small sad smile, no one ever loved you like that anyways. You weren't pretty, you weren't special. You were ordinary...you were nothing, to think that someone you know doesn't even think your special stung.

~~_**I just want this to end.** _ ~~

" _ **U-uh dinners on the table, I-I'll head to bed now, L-look how terribly overdress I am haha! I-I'm really silly**_ " You were trying- you really were. Maybe he didn't want this...actually he NEVER wanted this, it was your fault- You made him feel responsible, you were so worthless...

~~_**Selfish** _ ~~

~~_**Pathetic** _ ~~

~~_**Dramatic** _ ~~

~~_**Idiot** _ ~~

Those words kept flowing and flowing as you rushed throught the flight of stairs, Tears were still streaming as You slowly got into you room. The heavy feeling in your heart ( ~~ _ **and soul**_ )~~ worsen ten fold. Before you knew it you crashed, laying on the floor as you sobbed. Gripping on your dress where your heart was suppose to be as you just cried your heart out.

~~_**Make it stop** _ ~~

~~_**Please it stop** _ ~~

~~_**It hurts so much** _ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His soul skipped a beat as he rushed to his brothers side, "Papyrus!" He said worriedly, he looked over on his soul and body before he sigh in relief, he was alright. His soul wasn't wounded, and his bones are alright, not a simple scar in place. He was alright...Sans just layed there on top of his brother, waiting for him to wake up as the other versions of himself bickered until..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update on this ;)

It started off as he was waking up from another reset, when will the kid understand that he couldn't save everyone? Sans stayed in bed as Ashley laid beside him, her curly blond hair scattered everywhere in the pillow as she sobbed, holding herself tightly into a hug where she thought her baby should have been placed...her baby, the one she wanted for so long with her and Gary.

Sans just stared at her curled up form, his own blue ecto tears falling down, she was so happy at that timeline. Now it's gone...it's gone, "M-my baby" She whimpered, Spirit reached out a hand to move a strand of hair sticking out. "I'm so sorry" Maybe he should have pursaided Frisk more, made him understand that Asriel couldn't be saved and that if he did, he couldn't save Chara, he couldn't save Carlos. Anything Frisk will do,one person can't be saved from their doom.

Life is like that, you want to do everything and anything but life is a cruel mistress, no matter who you are, life could be so cruel..."They were so close, t-they were so small a-and" She was a sobbing mess, Frisk reseted the time Ashley gaven birth to her baby girl, Chara had died in a car crash in the same time. He had recieved a heart-wrenching call from Frisk, who was crying out sorry's until the world just disappeared into thin air. "I-I'm so tired" Ashley hiccuped, "I am..too" He agreed.

"It'll be ok...I promise I'll do...better on stopping him...on making him understand..we made progress...it's was a full year..." Sans kissed Ashley's forehead in reassurance. "Brother? Is Everything Alright? I heard Ashley Crying!" Sans slowly stood up, "Come in Bro!..." He tried his best to shout in his quiet and tired voice. Slowly the door opened, showing Papyrus in his nightly attire, Mitch goggly floating behind him in sleepy worry, her body was tired but her expression was filled with worry as she rushed to comfort the crying soul.

"Oh hun, Was it a nightmare?" Mitch asked, Ashley mearly nodded as Mitch side hugged the girl. "It'll be alright now, It ain't gonna bother ya anymore sugar" She cooed. Papyrus looked at Sans in worry, "I'll tell you later..." Something tells him that he would explain it sooner then later.

* * *

Spirit started out his regular patrols, stopping by the giant purple gates that seperated him from Toriel, Sans started to knock. "Who's there?" Ah, It was Dina who answered this time. Dina was a great joker like Toriel. "Boo" He grinned as he laid in the snow, his main focus on the voice behind the door. "Boo who?" She asked with a confuse tone "Don't cry...it's only a knock knock joke" His grin widen when Dina laughed into hysterics, "That was an old joke but a good one my friend" Sans gave his own chuckle.

"Alright, I got my own" He could almost feel her smirk, Sans chuckled, "Give me...your best...shot" He challenged "What do you call a pig that does karate?" Dina asked, "A pork chop...nice try...Ashley already said that" He could hear her snapped her fingers "Oh darn, the Mija is good si?" She chuckled. "Yep, She's pretty humerus" Dina gave a playful scoff.

"Too late amigo, you already said that one two days ago" Sans shrugged even if he knew she couldn't see it. "It's recycling" Dina laughed again, "You are missing your funny bone there" Sans gave a light laugh. "Oh come on....throw me a bone...since tibia honest....i'm abit boned" Dina gave small giggles,

"Whatever you say mijo, You should go. A small little raincheck here since it's baking day" Sans hummed in understanding, "Alright....see you...Dina" Dina gave her farewells as her footsteps slowly disappeared. "I'll see you in a bit.." he muttered as he stared blankly on the top (sky? Cave top? Who knows). "I'm back" Ashley muttered as she teleported in front of him, her hair strands falling to his face.

"I can...see that..." He joked as Ashley rolled her eyes, "Har har captain obvious" Sans chuckled, "Paps is making some eggs, pretty eggciting huh?" She gave a knowing smile to the skeleton, "M'not hungry...Could use some sweet sauce right now..." Sans looked away. "You gotta eat bone boy" Ashley slowly lifted up the skeleton, focusing her magic to keep the skeleton from slipping out of her, not that it was a problem but Ashley had prefered to keep herself transparent for the most part, she was more physical then spirit if Sans was being honest. When they first met (it wasn't a pretty sight) She basically had the opacity of 10%, Sans had tried to touch her before they really got close to each other but his hand went through her everytime.

And it seemed like no monster could see them until she and Sans had gotten close to make a platonic soulbond, which gaver her more phyical form with her soul being mended with his. "Why can't we....go to grillbys?....best fries and sauce" He tried to talk it out as Ashley giggled, rolling her eyes again. "It isn't a proper meal ya bonehead, need some nutritions of else your bones will brittle" Sans look at her with a tired expression. "M'not gonna let ya starve to dust" Ashley said with a stern tone.

"We have to many resets involving that...and I hate knowing your doing this to yourself" He was silent as he buried himself into Ashley's neck, the rest of the way home was silent, only the magic snow crunching under Ashley's feet could be heard and somehow, theres also wind (magic wind!)

When they got into the house "Hey Paps, Got Sans with me now-" Everything went black.

* * *

Ringing...everything was ringing, it hurts...it hurts so much- Make it stop! Sans opened his eyes, Ashley was sreaming at him but her voice was muffled, "San..!" What? "Ans..." Is she screaming his name? "Sa...!" Why is she crying? "SANS!" Finally her voiced reached him, he sprung up and loomed around, the flooring was hard, looking down it was a wooden floor.

Sans proceeded to look all over the room he had mysterious got himself into. The stairs were there, he could quickly get up and out before anyone noticed, did Frisk LOAD? No, that was impossible. Frisk had told him that resetting would erase the load completely. "Ya gonna stand there and gawk at us? An introduction would be nice here vanilla" Sans snapped his sockets to the voice...there stood was himself?!

The first one was a tad bit shorter then him, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt, basketball shorts with pink flipflops. He didn't look tired physically but mentally as Sans could tell. The second was wore all black, black jacket with a tint of white and yellow. Yellow fur on the hood and black and yellow basketball shorts. He wore red and white sneakers (looks in goos condition too). Sans couldn't see what he looked like int the front, "Ugh- Mah head in pouding like someone dropped a coconut on it" Mitch voice groan, Sans looked beside him to see Mitch and Papyrus on the floor.

His soul skipped a beat as he rushed to his brothers side, "Papyrus!" He said worriedly, he looked over on his soul and body before he sigh in relief, he was alright. His soul wasn't wounded, and his bones are alright, not a simple scar in place. He was alright...Sans just layed there on top of his brother, waiting for him to wake up as the other versions of himself bickered until..

dump

"SANS?!" A voice called out, Vanilla seem to have teleported away and voices was heard upstairs.

Ba-dump

Why does he feel like his soul is getting tug, he looked above to see Ashley, she seemed perfectly fine she looked around on gaurd of any of the dangerous looking versions.

dump

Ashley looked at him in worry "You ok? Your feelin' abit of dread there" She asked, Sans nodded "Yeah...I think" He muttered as Papyrus slowly woke up, "Paps? You ok?" Papyrus nodded as Mitch looked over him again for injuries like a mother hen. "He's fine sugar skulls, Ah think it's a slight case of headache" Sans nodded.

The door slowly opened as footsteps were heard.

ba-dump ba-dump

"Didn't suspect you'd bring a hot human here vanilla" Sans looked at all the fuss and saw you, your expression looking uncomfortable, "My names Sans, but some call me G in my universe" G said. "(Y/n) (L/n), owner of the household" You said with no hesitation.

Ba-dump

(Y/n)...What a pretty name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This side story will offically be updated every 6 days :)  
> I'll edit everything soon uwu


End file.
